


Quem diria?

by DrYewll



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrYewll/pseuds/DrYewll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando o gato sai, o rato faz a festa."<br/>When the cat is away, the mice will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quem diria?

**Author's Note:**

> Não sou dona de Star Trek Voy só estou me divertindo! sem lucros!

Os personagens não são meus só estou soltando a imaginação.

Inspirado na canção " olhos nos olhos" de Chico Buarque.

E a fila anda...

Quase um ano após "Endgame" Janeway ainda é capitã, mas por causa das particularidades da sua antiga tripulação, e por toda a inovação tecnológica que foi implantada na Voyager, a burocracia a pegou de jeito e ela ta presa no chão.

Reuniões, um monte de gente falando um monte de coisas! Mas agora tudo que Janeway quer é uma boa xícara de café, ela entra em seu apartamento, e logo é saudada com beijos a lambidas pela cadelinha da raça "Basset Hound" Mila que praticamente só se levanta da poltrona para fazer festa celebrando a sua dona, que pega um brinquedo e começa a correr pelo pequeno apartamento, esbarrando nos moveis e retribuindo o carinho de sua pequena e leal amiga.

Esta ainda brincando com a cadela quando ouve o sinal da porta, sem se importar muito, descuidadamente ela grita :

\- Pode entrar...

Chakotay entra com um pacote de presente nas mãos e uma rosa, ele acompanha o exercício forçado de Janeway e ri da inusitada, intima e familiar situação, ainda correndo atrás da cadelinha, ela passa por ele e consegue alcança-la já no corredor ainda abaixada ela examina o corredor e pergunta:

\- Cadê Sete ? Porque você não a trouxe? – senta no chão, recuperando o fôlego levanta a cadelinha em direção a ele com um grande sorriso – Conhece a Mila?...Presente de minha irmã, ela tem que fazer pelo menos um pouco de exercício, eu estou lhe devendo um passeio a há semanas... - Ele estende a mão e a ajuda a levantar, e entrega a rosa, ela a cheira com carinho e continua. - Já sei por que você veio! Tenho boas noticias. Temos ótimas chances na próxima audiência... – ele a interrompe.

\- Confio que você esta fazendo o máximo, pelos ex-maquis e pelos Cinco da Equinox, mas na verdade, eu só queria trazer isso pra você – ele coloca a caixa encima de uma bancada e tira da caixa uma maquina de café expresso e uma linda latinha de café da região mogiana, Janeway se segura para não demonstrar sua surpresa e alegria em vê-lo tenta ser o mais natural possível. Ela larga a cadelinha que rapidamente vai pra tigela de água e de lá pra sua almofadinha favorita, e vai direta e descaradamente para maquina:

\- Meio antiquado, mas encantador... Você é muito gentil... Fala ela passando as pétalas da rosa pelo seu queixo, - ele fecha os olhos sorri e ela sente que ainda tem algum poder sobre ele - faz um sinal para ele se sentar, ele se senta, mais que depressa ela coloca a maquina pra funcionar sempre sob o olhar atento de Chakotay.

\- Sabe, a tripulação foi toda espalhada, depois que chegamos, às vezes eu sinto tanta falta... De todos, acho que meio que adotei todo mundo agora me sinto meio órfão... Sem sentido – o sorriso volta, ela o serve e senta-se a frente dele, apreciando com paixão o aroma e o sabor do café.

Ele descobriu que estava com saudades do jeito que ela tomava café.

\- Eu entendo, eu me sinto assim também, estamos em casa, mas tem tanto ainda para se resolver, mas sei que é uma fase. – Ele se esconde atrás da xícara de café, e olha pra ela num discreto flerte, Janeway cora e desvia o olhar:

\- Vou aproveitar que muitos ainda estão na cidade e vou fazer uma reunião amanhã pelo almoço... E ai? Você não me respondeu aonde esta a Sete?

Por alguma razão que Até mesmo ele desconhece, é meio constrangedor falar sobre isso com a Katheryn, de um modo estranho isso não era um problema quando estavam na nave, mas ela parece estar tão bem em relação a isso, ele está um pouco decepcionado.

\- Ela esta passando um tempo com a família dela... – disse olhando para o chão.

Janeway detecta algo, faz um ar serio, e pegando a xícara vazia de sua mão fala com certa severidade.

\- Cuide bem da Sete Chakotay, ela é uma criança, não parta o coração dela.. (meu coração já foi partido tantas vezes que não tem nem mais lugar para uma nova cicatriz ) pensou ( Com certeza eu nunca magoaria a Sete).

\- Eu que a tirei da coletividade, ensinei os primeiros passos em direção de volta a sua humanidade, cuidei e a amparei nas suas duvidas e frustrações, eu a amo como a uma filha,

(Ela não pode tá falando sério) pensou ele sorrindo:

– Você sempre amou a todos como uma mãe... –.

\- Não vamos exagerar... Nem todos - disse num sorriso maroto. ( te peguei hã?)

Habilmente ela mudou completamente de assunto, logo estavam falando dos velhos tempos, das aventuras e dos sonhos, dos tripulantes,... Enquanto conversavam, Janeway observa discretamente os traços de seu rosto, ela os tem decorado dentro de sua mente, mas mesmo assim é tão prazeroso estuda-los, ela viu o brilho do olhar dele voltar, um brilho que estava faltando a um bom tempo, era a primeira vez que tinham esse tempo só pra eles, e; por Deus; como ela sentia falta disso; Nos últimos dois anos de viagem eles se afastaram muito, ela não soube lidar muito bem com isso, e como sempre escondeu seus sentimentos , quando a almirante falou sobre a Sete ela deixou o resto de esperança pra traz e abandonou de vez o passado, só ela sabe o quanto ela se esforçou para tentar mostrar que tudo estava bem, na verdade em três anos é a primeira que ele demonstra tanta atenção,

\- Que horas são, esqueci completamente! Importa-se de continuar enquanto eu me arrumo?- sai desesperada entra para o quarto, - aonde você vai dormir?

-Vou partir daqui a algumas horas...

\- Bobagem, vai dormir aqui hoje. - interrompeu bruscamente – fica a vontade você é de casa tem um restaurante chinês maravilhoso aqui no térreo...

(bem, agora estou confuso) pensou Chakotey

...vou ao teatro hoje, se você tivesse com a Sete podia vir conosco, coincidência, é uma peça do século vinte um clássico da comédia entrou em cartaz pouco antes de partimos e ainda esta em cartaz, ela é de um autor brasileiro. "Marcos Caruso" conhece?

\- Mas...

\- Pare de graça isso é uma ordem, me ajude, por favor! Chamei todos nossos amigos que ainda estão na cidade para almoçar aqui amanhã, não sabia que você estava por aqui, todos vão adorar! Vai ser uma grande surpresa a todos, Você nunca me negou ajuda, por favor? Disse quase fazendo charme..

\- Tá, tá bom eu fico, mas não estou entendendo...?

Ela entrou no quarto e voltou com um vestido branco gelo toda despenteada com um sapato e vestindo o outro - Me ajuda aqui com o fecho, como fui esquecer? Ele a ajuda e não aguentando a curiosidade esbraveja!

\- Pare um pouco Kat parece uma adolescente! Pode me explicar o que esta havendo? Exclama ele enquanto fecha o fecho do vestido dela, numa intimidade que jamais existiu, mas ele já tava tão irritado que nem se importou.

Ela parou um pouco para respirar e se senta no sofá para acabar de vestir o outro sapato.

\- Vou ficar com o cabelo solto, o que você acha?...Não vai dar tempo de mais nada...

Ele fica visualmente irritado, - Olha! Eu estou aqui... - Ela entrou novamente no quarto para acabar a maquiagem, ele foi atrás dela e enquanto se maquiava ela se desculpou.

\- Desculpe o mau jeito, é que... Sabe o Harry? Ele me falou que pediu pra ser transferido, e foi já vai como tenente, ele vai se apresentar na próxima semana.

-Ele merece, ele é um bom garoto – disse ele com certa indiferença.

-Ele tem me ajudado muito com muitos procedimentos burocráticos, Uma coisa me aconteceu, depois de livre do encargo de nos trazer pra casa, comecei a ver algumas coisas de modo diferente...

-Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com essa correria toda?

Ela o olhou com carinha de cão que fez arte e confessou:

\- Descobri que ele é um homem maravilhoso, estamos saindo faz algum tempo...

\- Com Harry Kim? Ela viu que causou certo impacto, fez uma adorável carinha de safada e acenou um sim.

\- O Kim? Repetiu sem saber se estava ofendido ou surpreso. (Ele é muito jovem!) pensou.

\- Se você estivesse com a Sete poderíamos sair juntos.

\- o Kim? – Estava meio difícil de digerir.

\- Porque a surpresa?- (ela estava quase ofendida) porque eu não sou uma vampira ou um zumbi? Respondeu ela com uma cara engraçada.- Ele sorri – Ele esta dando um frescor de primavera na minha vida, ele é adorável! - a porta dá um sinal: (sim a situação esta muito divertida, melhor vingança é ser feliz) pensou.

-Deve ser ele, - Entre! - grita ela, Chakotey vai pra sala cumprimentá-lo, Kim esta todo formal com um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas na mão. Sem nenhuma cerimônia ele entra na cozinha pega um vazo e coloca as flores:

\- Comandante! Que bela surpresa! Vai ficar pra amanhã não é? todos vão adorar, cadê a Sete?

\- Ela...

\- Kim espere um pouco, já estou saindo! - Grita ela – Ele vai ficar vai dormir aqui hoje... Olha que linda a cafeteira que ele me deu! Kim confere a rosa colocada num copo, fica meio desconcertado:

\- Que bom disse ele, abaixa a voz e sussurra consigo mesmo - vamos nos atrasar - dava pequenos pulinhos de ansiedade.

\- Tem certeza que não vou atrapalhar? Disse Chakotay um pouco incomodado, e estranhamente humilhado.

\- Imagina, só vamos voltar amanhã - grita ela - Chakotey sem perceber fulmina Kim com o olhar, este por sua vez cora e abaixa a cabeça quase rindo.

Ela finalmente aparece, com os cabelos soltos e um largo sorriso:

\- Estou bem?- Perguntou ela num lindo rodopio ambos a acompanhavam com os olhos, Kim estende a mão pra ela:

-Como não estaria? Você fica linda ate com fuligem no rosto escalando um tubo jeffrey! Fala Kim encantado:

(" Como você esta sexy!") isso ele não tem coragem de falar,

\- Mandou bem moleque fura olho... - sussurrou Chakotey com ele mesmo,

-Comandante? Não entendi... Perguntou Kim com sinceridade.

Chakotey ignora e com um sorriso montado diz:

\- Você esta Linda, Vão se divertir! – Ela beijou seu rosto, cumprimentou Kim com um selinho, e saiu – Chakotay ainda ouviu os dois nos corredores comentando que foi ótimo o fato dele ter aparecido, assim quando a turma do Bufe chegar com certeza vai ter gente em casa, eles não precisam voltar cedo,

Pegou um livro da estante, sentou no sofá, e murmurou meio que "desacreditando", dentro dele tinha um ciúme que ele sabia que não tinha direito de ter, Kim só estava ocupando um espaço que ele deixou vazio, uma parte dele queria chama-lo de traidor, mas na verdade ele só era um...

\- Garoto de sorte... Quem diria? O Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler.


End file.
